Now, the near field communication (NFC) coil and the wireless power consortium (WPC) coil are generally set in the case back cover. But the thickness of the product is increased and does not meet the thinness trend of electronic products. There are also high-end electronic products such as high-end mobile phones that integrate the NFC coils and the WPC coils with flexible substrates. However, important chips are still installed on the motherboard, which is detrimental to evaluation and debugging, and takes a long time to develop. Improvement in the art is preferred.